Too Little Too Late
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Summary Inside. Song by: Jojo. [Swearing. HINATAxNARUTO] Slight HinataxKiba.


Disclaimer: You have to be kidding me. Me? Of all people would own Naruto? Keep dreaming.

**"**_**Lyrics**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Summary: Hinata is now dating another guy. And Naruto is too little to late. [Sad song fic Main: HinataxNaruto. Slight: HinataxKiba. Told In Naruto's POV. Twist at the end. Enjoy!**

**Naruto's POV**

I sit here thinking on how I missed out. I was totally oblivious for the years when we were younger. We are 15 now. And you're dating another guy which isn't _me. _You're dating Inuzuka Kiba. (sp?) I sit here and watch you walk on by. Hand in hand with _him. _Yuck. I should be the one with you. I suddenly see you smile and a bright blush adores you're face.

You were always there for me. But I was after Sakura. Now she is dating Lee. Well, until Sasuke gets back.

I feel a stab of jealousy when I see him whispering to you. Making you smile, giggle and blush. I see you lean in and get a kiss. That should be _me _with _you. _Uzumaki Naruto. Kissing _you_… Hyuuga Hinata…

_**Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game**_

My heart feels like its breaking. You start walking away. You can't see it but I can. He is using you. I saw him glance at the girl sitting across the field. Sitting with another boy. What a bastard. He is trying to make her jealous. I am losing it!

_**So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know**_

I always rejected you. Ignored you. Until now. Giving you a chance. But you moved on. So should I. I should of known you moved on. But I can't. You're perfect. I came agreeing terms. That I am in love with you.

Hyuuga Hinata.

You're my sunshine Not his. Fucking hell. I sigh and get up. Walking the other way. Past Ichiraku Ramen. Straight to the Hokage tower. On my way there. I look up and see all the great Hokage's. My face will be there. Soon. With you're help. But I can't get to that point without you. You're missing from my life.

_**It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**_

I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else  
[ Too Little Too Late lyrics found on   
In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help  
Cause ya know

I guess I should be. Happy… But im not. I can't be without you by my side. You give me the courage to stand up for myself. You make me happy and when no one else can. You make me feel something Sakura couldn't. And that is… Love. Now im losing it.

I now stand here. Looking out onto the setting sun. The sky is a mix if purple's and oranges. And the sun slowly setting. An amazing sight.

_**It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**_

I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh

I sit down gazing up into the night sky. The moon reminds me of you're eyes. Lavender. Perfect. Just like every other part of you.

I close my eyes. But then I hear something. Like foot-steps and sniffling.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

_**It's just too little, too late  
Yeah**_

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I turn and see you. Of all people in tears. I just forget about my problems and let you run into my arms as I give you a hug. This feels right.

"It's ok…Hinata-chan"

**A/n: Was that ok? I don't really like it. Review. No flames. **


End file.
